Linked by Memories
by BlueWingedAngelSanctuary
Summary: A wish Kagome made freed her from the jewel before her soul was sealed into it. But that wish only separated her from her friends and InuYasha. She was thrown back to her own time, feeling like she just woken up from a dream. She tries to move on with her life in her era but the sudden appearance of a mysteriously familiar boy transferring to her class distracted her from doing so.
1. Miracles

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha is not mine. He belongs to Takahashi-san.

A/N: oh hey guys! Thanks for clicking on the link for this one:)... I'm a bit nervous when I typed this fic. Ya see, this is my first fic here(yay for me?) and I'm not sure if you guys would like it or not but I will accept any reviews and pm's, suggestions and whateversssss...:D

First chappie's gonna be a bit sad and I'm putting it in the M rating to be safe... I don't really know what my hands would type next.

* * *

InuYasha stumbled back into consciousness with a splitting headache and a few painful but healing injuries. The mixed smell of blood, ashes, and the strong stench of the now dead foe his odd pack had been tracking down for a long time, was enough for his eyes to water as he took a breath. He must've passed out because of the purifying explosion of light after his asshole of a half-brother delivered the killing blow and the jewel landed on Kagome.

'_Kagome_.' Panic surged through him.

_'KAGOME!'_He quickly scrambled off the ground, spotting the Tetsusaiga in its shabby state not far from where he had been lying- on the base of a noticeably destroyed tree with what he roughly recognized as his own blood painted on it.

He took in his surroundings as he gripped the sword and tucked it into its sheath. Everything was flattened and scorched, with small flecks of embers flying whenever burnt wood cracked. He took a sniff, coughing in his tattered sleeve of his fire-rat haori as he inhaled smoke and not the scent of his companions or his…Kagome. The feeling of dread made it's way to the pit of his stomach as he pictured scenarios where he would find her bleeding on the forest floor and he wasn't able to save her.

'_I need to find her! Where is she?' __His mind screamed as he took off randomly._

He could've ran like a dog chasing its own tail if it wasn't for his eyesight or his hearing now that he can't use his nose properly without choking on the smoky air. The familiar jingling of the monk's staff caught his attention and ran towards it's direction. Soon, he spotted the purple robed monk with his left arm slinked over the taijiya's arm as she steadied him. Or was it the other way around?

His heart started to clench painfully when he heard a wail from the fox kit and sobs from the slayer as she crushed herself to the monk's chest. InuYasha's steps slowed and finally halted when the embracing couple seemed to have been alerted by another presence and turned, facing the hanyou with sorrowful and tear-streaked faces. A head full of silver hair came to view as InuYasha recognized as his taiyoukai half brother with the Tensaiga drawn.

Sesshoumaru looked at him for a moment, his face void of expression, and then sheathed his sword, turning away as he left.

"I'm sorry…" Sango sobbed, directing it to him as she fought free from Miroku's grasp. He felt his heart sunk and he could've sworn it shattered.

Was he too late?

'_NO! It can't be!'_ He found himself leaping past the human couple, desperate to reach someone he knew was precious to him.

His knees buckled as his previous thoughts of finding the still form of the woman he truly loved lying on the forest floor cold came true. A whimper exited his throat as he kneeled before the fallen miko.

'_No. Kagome promised she would stay with me. Forever. Is she leaving me now? What about me?'_His mind raced frantically about his failures. He was too late. He failed again. He failed to save her like he failed to save Kikyo.

" Sh-She's.. g-gone.. gone.. In-InuYasha.." the bushy tailed kitsune youkai kit made way for the fire-rat clad hanyou as he reached out for her with shaking clawed hands. He touched her face gently, almost like afraid she would just crumble beneath his fingers. Her skin had grown cold. He moved a hand over to her neck, over her pulse- or where here pulse should be and swallowed a whimper. He didn't feel the soft thumping beneath his fingertips. He fought the sob coming out of his throat, his eyes blurred with unshed tears as he gathered her into his arms. He pressed his ears to her chest, hoping to find even a small heartbeat. It was not there anymore. The heartbeat he always found soothing. It was gone. She was gone to him. Forever. With an anguished cry, he let his tears fall finally.

* * *

She was floating. She can feel it even if what her eyes only saw was darkness. Or are her eyes open at all? She tried to lift a hand but found out that she can't even move. Or does she have a body at all? It doesn't matter. But the nagging feeling that there is something she's forgetting is kinda driving her crazy.

_'__Where… am I?'_

**'****_You are in the jewel, my dear.'_** A strangely familiar voice answered her thoughts, surprising her. She knew that voice somewhere but felt disappointed to realize she can't remember who the owner is. She had a feeling that she need to know. No harm in asking, right?

_'__Who are you?'_

**'****_I am the jewel's creator.'_**

_'__Midoriko-sama?' __she asked__, surprised. A soft laughter rang through her ears._

**'****_Yes, dear, I am she…' _****The voice answered. Suddenly, questions flooded her mind and they need answers now.**

_'__Midoriko-sama, may I ask you a question?'_

**'****_Yes... What is it that you want to know, little miko?'_**

_'__Am I going to be sealed in the jewel forever? Coz, Kaede-baba once told me that you were sealed here when you sealed a demon… Am I going to be sealed off too?'_

**'****_What? Oh nonsense, my child…' _****Midoriko laughed…** _**'I chose to be sealed in this jewel because I had to sacrifice for the people I care about. But, my child, this is not your destiny… There is a soul connected to yours that is not allowing you to be sealed here forever… and that soul awaits for you…'**_

_A soul connected to mine? _She thought. _Is it Kikyou's? No. Her soul was set free. Mama? Can't be, she doesn't even know I'm in the jewel and so does Gramps. Souta? Naah, he'll probably celebrate when I'm gone. Who?_

Something caught her eye for a moment. There was a faint glow emanating from her chest. And at least she discovered that she still does have her body. There was an intertwined red and silver thread connected to her chest.

_Red and Silver. Funny, it reminds me of InuYasha._

Then realization hit her.

'_InuYasha?!'_

'_**He is hurt when he found you…'**_

'_He is?'_

'_**Yes and he needs you now…'**_

'_How can I go back?'_

**'****_I will send you back but… I will ask a favor from you…'_**

**'****_Oh…Okay…'_**

**'****_You must wish on the jewel when I send you back. I will give you time to think but you must hurry before evil gets its hands on it… But the wish must be pure and unselfish, otherwise, it will be a catastrophe…'_**

**Before Kagome could even a****sk anything, there was an explosion of bright lights and she was pulled down and she was falling.**

* * *

It had been hours and InuYasha still refused to let go of Kagome's body. He wasn't talking, he didn't eat, he only stared on ahead but not really looking, and Sango is getting more and more worried. Shippo had fallen asleep of exhaustion a few minutes ago and was now curled up with the neko-youkai on the monk's lap. Miroku had built the fire near the hanyou a little while ago and occasionally tried to talk him to lay the miko's body before it stiffened but found it impossible as he just turn his body away from them. It was painful for everyone to loose someone they cared for but InuYasha is getting ridiculously obsessed with Kagome that he growls whenever they get too close then goes back to staring blankly. So they just let him be and settled in for the night.

For InuYasha, no one understands what he was feeling. He lost her and he never even got the chance of saying how much he loved her. He was feeling more vulnerable now than how he feels during the nights of his weakness. She was his strength. The feeling of guilt of not realizing earlier was killing him. He subconsciously tightened his grip on her and letting go is too far from his mind. Let everything be damned. He is staying. Another tear slipped from his eye and he tried to blink it away. He buried his face in her hair and shakily inhaled her scent, his only comfort left. He felt exhaustion take over him and darkness of slumber consumed him.

His dream was empty and he was thankful for it but it was not what woke him. Something pulsed like the way Tetsusaiga pulses when his youkai tries to take over and it was near. It was in his…arms… '_KAGOME!'_He willed his eyes to open as another pulse, stronger than the last. He looked down on her face as another pulse shook the body in his arms again.

"Kagome?" He croaked as the pulse started to go faster, so did the hammering of his heart in his chest. _What's happening?_He panicked when the pulsing stopped.

"Kagome!" He called for her again, shaking her a bit, like he usually did when he had to wake her.

"Kagome…please…" His voice sounded so broken.

Then the miracle happened. Everything seemed to slow down as he saw the familiar purifying pink light streaming out like flames from her chest where her heart is located until it engulfed her whole body. He was waiting for the feeling of being fried by it but it didn't happen. The next moment had him almost choking on sobs as her eyelids fluttered open and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as the pink light faded. Exhaustion claimed him once again. He never felt so tired in his life. He blacked out…


	2. I am dead?

**Disclaimer**:...still don't own InuYasha.

It was morning already when he woke up. He had a dream. A very bad dream about Kagome. She was taken away from him. The smell of smoke, blood and guts assaulted his nose and his heart pounded. His eyes shot open and he was met with pure horror. Everything was burned to the ground and he was alone. He panicked and grabbed the sword placed on his lap.

"KAGOME!" He yelled frantically and tried to stand but his body felt almost dead weight. It wasn't a dream after all. It was all true. He tried to stand again, only to fall on his face when he managed to do so and it hurt like hell. He rolled over on his back. Tears stinging in his eyes as he stared at the light blue sky, unaware of the pair of brown eyes observing him as he let himself sleep, hoping that this is just another nightmare and he would wake for sure next time. With Kagome.

* * *

She just finished relieving her bladder behind one of the bushes, just a few feet from where she left InuYasha to sleep. He gave her trouble when he fainted on top of her and pinned her down with his dead weight when Midoriko pushed her soul out of the jewel and back to her body. It was a good thing Kirara heard her struggles and woke Sango and Miroku. They were surprised first and the monk even slapped a charged ofuda on her face, trying to exorcise a nonexistent demon or evil spirit in her. Of course the piece of paper didn't do anything, just annoyed her. After that, they took InuYasha from above her and laid him on the ground then they pretty much talked the night away. Of course Shippo woke and freaked the moment she touched him. He calmed down when Kirara transformed and lifted him by the tail and tossed him to Kagome. When dawn came, Sango and Miroku went to a nearby stream to catch some fishes for breakfast while Shippo and Kirara foraged for berries.

She was walking to back to their camp when she heard InuYasha call for her. Thinking that he might be in danger, she ran but stopped on her tracks when she found him trying to stand then fall flat on his face. It was a bit funny that she had to stifle her laughter but when he heard a sob ripping from his throat, she felt guilty of just standing there.

His eyes were closed when she approached him. A trail of tears on both sides of his cheeks was evident.

'_Had he been crying?'_ She asked herself as she kneeled near his head. She heard him sniff, his ears twitched and she smiled.

"Sorry for leaving you here, InuYasha… I had to pee…" She said softly as her fingers reached for his ears, rubbing them gently between her fingers.

His eyes fluttered open when he felt something touching his ears and he thought he heard someone. He stared long enough for his eyes to focus on the angel staring back at him.

"You're here." He smiled as he reached for her cheek with a painful arm. She caught his hand and leaned in to his touch as she smiled back.

"I'm dead, right? 'Coz you're here. Funny… I thought I was going to hell…" was the next thing that came out of his mouth. Then his brows knitted together. "Or I'm dreaming? Or dying..."

She glared at him, about to say something when he placed a finger on her lips.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're angry? How hot you look when you scream at me and sit me to the ground?" He continued to babble. Well… He wasn't really thinking anymore nor was he in control of his speech and all he know is that he's dead (or dying, whatever…) and he had to tell Kagome something before the opportunity passes… But whatever the important stuff he planned to say to her just in case the last moment he's gonna see her comes, flew out of his brain.

She blushed and looked shocked.

He smirked and thought, _'This heaven or dream is so real…'_

"You're cute… Too bad this is all just a dream and I can't move that much or we could've…" He trailed off and chuckled nervously when he saw her face, she was all red. That or he what stopped him is that he's experiencing pain in his hand. She was squeezing it like hell and it hurt.

She dropped his hand without much grace and made him wince from the pain.

"Ow! That hurt, bitch…" he glared at her.

"UGH! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She stormed off before he can stop her.

And InuYasha was left alone. Again. He sighed painfully, feeling guilty, again, for not telling her… what was it again that he wanted to tell her? Even in death, he was a coward…and an idiot.

Or is he still alive? Seriously, coz his damn body hurts like he'd been pounded with something hard or something and that is impossible in the dead world…

* * *

A/N: ok...that was short(and doesn't make sense) but... can do... for now anyways... I'm a bit busy..OK. I was really busy(and I still am) and I can't update soon enough but I'm working on the next chapter though I don't know when I'd be able to submit. Oh yeah, I changed some things in the first chapter but you guys don't have to worry 'bout re-reading it- just a few minor corrections and stuff...

To be honest, I really hate author's notes...It makes scrolling hard. Whoever agrees, raise yer hands... OuO *raises both hands.

bye.. for now. send your love ^o^


	3. The fever, the bottle and the kiss?

A/N: Hey guys! I found some time to squeeze in "update story" in my schedule. So here's the update.

OH YEAH! I forgot to thank some of the guys who sent their love through reviews. XD

* * *

There were tears stinging in her eyes as she stomped off away from InuYasha – though not that far from him- before she had the urge to 'sit' him into the earth's core. He was acting strange and Kagome wanted the old InuYasha back. Her InuYasha was the grumpy, arrogant, possessive and clueless jerk, and another thing is, HE DOESN'T FLIRT like the InuYasha she just left moments ago. She found a big tree and sat between the gigantic roots. She hugged her knees to her chest and reached into her pocket, pulling out the pink orb. For a long time, she stared at it with a mind plagued with questions both concerning InuYasha and the wish she was supposed to do. That's how Shippo found her.

"Kagome…" Shippo panted. She looked at him as he bounced up her knee and tugged on her sleeves. "InuYasha! He's-"

Her eyebrows knitted in worry. A few hundred images of InuYasha in trouble or InuYasha transforming came to her mind. Now alert, she tucked the jewel back into her pocket. "Why? What happened, Shippo?"

"He needs you… now…" was all the kit said before he pulled on her sleeve. She stood up and let the kitsune drag her back to camp. She felt afraid of what she'll be seeing.

* * *

"Go get some water…" Sango ordered Miroku as she dug through Kagome's backpack. It was saved from the battle; thank Kami, though some parts were a bit scorched. She found a water bottle and passed it to the awaiting monk, he immediately made his way back to the stream, disappearing through the bushes with a rustle.

They found InuYasha in his human form, sweating and running a high fever, no doubt in pain, and Kagome is nowhere in sight. Sango practically screamed orders at Shippo to look for the girl as the two adults, along with Kirara fixed InuYasha up. They placed his head on Kagome's rolled up sleeping bag and covered him with a blanket.

Sango, who was rummaging through Kagome's big yellow pack for some towels, turned her head towards the hanyou when she thought she heard InuYasha whimper. And he was whimpering and muttering something.

"K'gome…don' leave me…you pr'mised." A silver streak glistened from the corner of the hanyou-turned-human's eyes.

'He's crying!' Sango's eyes widened as she realized the liquid running out of his eyes. They were tears. She shook her head and went back to what she was doing. She dabbed his forehead with a clean clothe, wiping of his sweat.

Not long after that, Kagome, being dragged by Shippo by the sleeves of her uniform, approached. She gasped and ran to InuYasha's side.

"Shippo-kun, can you gather some sticks for these fishes?" Sango said as she picked the leaf-wrapped fishes. Shippo cast his surrogate mother and the hanyou a worried glance.

"He will be fine, Shippo…" Sango reassured him and ruffled his hair as she stood.

Shippo nodded as he bounded off to find some sticks for the fishes

"What happened?" the future miko turned to Sango as she held a hand on his forehead. She winced. "He's running a fever…"

"We don't know." Sango shrugged. "We found him in his human form not too long ago. He was lucky that no wild animals or demons strolled in and took advantage of his state."

Kagome regretted leaving his side. Now he was suffering. _'How come I didn't notice a while ago?'_ She thought.

"…don' leave…me… please…'Gome.." he rasped out. Her eyes widened and she looked down. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her tears. She lifted his head, placing it on her lap before she hugged him to her chest.

"I won't leave, InuYasha… I'm here…" she whispered as she stroked his cheek with her hand.

* * *

Miroku arrived shortly with a bottle filled with water and kneeled before Kagome and InuYasha.

"We should let him drink. He is sweating far too much and it will be bad if we do no replace the fluids coming out of him, especially that he refused to eat or drink last night when you _died_…" the monk said as he opened the bottle for InuYasha. Kagome nodded and patted InuYasha's cheek to wake him.

"InuYasha… Wake up… please. You have to drink." She patted him on the cheek again.

No avail.

He was out cold. She glanced up at Miroku.

Miroku nodded and placed the lip of the bottle on InuYasha's mouth, tilting it a bit, just enough for the water to leak out. InuYasha tossed his head aside, refusing the water, splashing it a bit over the Kagome, the blanket and on InuYasha's fire-rat robe. The monk sighed as he thought of another way to make the hanyou drink water. He can use his mouth to transfer the water but he won't be happy kissing a guy. He was straight, for Kami's sake. For a proof, he turned his gaze to Sango, who was watching him and looked at her womanly features. She glared as she noticed his interest at her body, snapping him out of the little trance he was in.

"Is there any other way to make him drink?" Kagome asked.

Miroku stared at her for a few seconds, contemplating on whether telling the future miko of the idea that just popped out of his head a second before Kagome asked. Just like as if Sango detected his idea, he became the receiving end of her fist.

"Don't you dare say it, houshi." Sango said in between her teeth…

"Kagome-sama asked." the monk said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"No, it's okay, Sango…" Kagome waved a hand to the irritated slayer, who was attempting to run to her giant boomerang and use it on the monk's head. Sango's glare softened as she looked at Kagome. The future miko moved her glance to the human InuYasha on her lap then looked at Miroku once again.

"Tell me please, Miroku-san." Kagome begged.

"Very well…" Miroku nodded. "But please promise not to hit me."

Kagome nodded. "Promise."

Sango was glaring at him once again. He gulped as he caught the taijiya's gaze but proceeded.

"You can take some water into your mouth and…" Miroku moved his free hand over to his head, covering himself as he finished talking. "Transfer it to him through your mouth…"

He was expecting a slap from the girl but she surprised him by grabbing the bottle of water, taking a big gulp as she tilted the hanyou's head in the right angle and brought her mouth down to his.

Sango could only gasp.


	4. Kohaku and Going Home

**A/N:** okay… short but… yeah.. I happen to have forgotten about Kohaku so I inserted him here:D. Tell me what ya think?

...Here's a new chappie!

* * *

"If we pass through here, we should be able to get to the village soon before dark…" Miroku said as he led the small group through the dense forest. The rings on his staff jingled as he used the long bronze stick to cut through shrubs, making a clearer path for the others.

Kirara, in her transformed state floated a good twenty inches from the ground gracefully, afraid that her passengers might fall if she moved too swiftly. Kagome held the still human, still unconscious, and still sick InuYasha, carefully sprawled on her lap and Kirara's back, all while gripping on Kirara's fur at the same time.

Sango trailed closely behind with Shippo perched on her shoulders. Kagome could see the slayer's fingers brushing against the hilt of the katana she usually carry around along with the Hiraikotsu on her back just in case attacks happen.

A distant rustling of leaves from one side immediately alerted the group. Sango and Miroku circled the neko-youkai in a battle ready stance as it landed on the ground. Kagome stiffened and held InuYasha tighter. Shippo's tail seemed to puff out a size bigger than it's normally was. They listened as the rustling came closer. Kirara growled low.

Sango gripped the hilt of her katana, ready to pull it out of its sheath anytime. Miroku had his hands on some sutras in his robes. Their hearts beat almost frantically against their chests that it almost drowned out the rustling as their possible attacker comes close.

It came closer.

Closer. Shippo jumped on to Kagome's shoulder.

A hand shot out of the shrubs. Then extended to an arm covered with-

"Wait! I do not wish to fight, oneesama." Kohaku came to view, struggling out of the bushes before stumbling forward. His slayer suit all dirty and littered with leaves and sticks, his chain sickle on his hips.

Kagome clamped a hand on her mouth. The group stiffened, eyes widened before the fox kit yelled.

"Hey! It's Kohaku!" Shippo pointed a finger at the younger slayer. The said slayer stood up straight clumsily and bowed.

"I am sorry for surprising you…" He bowed again, they nodded back. The boy started to dust himself.

Miroku breathed out and pulled his hands from his robes. Kagome let out the breath that she had subconsciously held for that few tense moments.

"What are you doing here, otouto?" Sango went to him and helped dust off some leaves, twigs and dirt from him. The boy beamed up to her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said I could come with you…" then his smile faltered. He looked down at his feet. "I should just go. I'm sorry." He stepped away from Sango and turned his heels.

Sango stood stunned for a moment before she caught Kohaku's wrist. The boy turned his head to her, surprised. Tears were brimming from her eyes as she pulled her brother into a hug, crushing the boy into her chest. It took a moment before the boy encircled his arm around her sister's torso. For a moment, they were the only ones there.

"You can come with us Kohaku…" The slayer whispered to him as she let go, rubbing her eyes dry from tears before turning to her friends. "Let's all go home…"

Miroku nodded and moved to the front of the small group.

Kagome smiled but deep inside she was thinking.

'_Home'. _She glanced at her team-mates then to InuYasha. She can't help but feel her heart squeeze. Sango looked happy with Kohaku and it will only be a matter of time when the slayer and the monk tie the knot. Kagome felt happy for them, really, though a bit jealous at how their relationship turned out. But she threw that jealousy to the farthest corner of her mind and focused on something that will make her happy. He cupped InuYasha's face and smiled. He looked so handsome when he's not scowling and shouting profanity.

For a long time now, she wished to be with him. To have a family with him. She imagined a mini-InuYasha and a mini-Kagome- but with those adorable puppy ears, of course- playing with mini-Sango and mini-Miroku's on a grassy meadow. To build a home with him. It sounded nice. It made her smile… But… It was a selfish wish and will only bring bad things. A small frown crept up her face.

'_What should I wish for?'_


	5. InuYasha's Dreams, InuYasha's Nightmares

Disclaimer: Okay... InuYasha belongs to someone else:))

* * *

He wished- no- he longed for a family or even just someone to acknowledge him without the look of disgust or fear. He was a hanyou- half demon, a nuisance, a stain to the purity of blood. He felt helpless, miserable even, years before Kikyou came to his life. Kikyou was first to treat him as an equal and shared a mutual feeling of friendship. He fell in love with her. However, falling for her came with a price. He needed to become human for her- to honor her because she was a miko, and to do this, he needed the jewel of four souls. He promised a life with her when he became human and she deemed it fair enough. Things were going well for them but neither knew about the danger lurking in the shadows. It was waiting for the right time to strike.

When it was time for him to wish to become human, Kikyou never came. He felt betrayed. Rage consumed him and he no longer wished to be human. To be a full demon instead. He went to the village to steal the jewel Kikyou promised to give him. But evil struck and deceived them into attacking each other. Kikyou died. He was pinned to the god tree. Everything was back to the way they were. Lonely, miserable, frozen in time… It must be fate that the gods hated him. What had he done in his previous life to deserve it?

Fifty years later, he realized something. It was never love in the first place he felt for Kikyou. It was just longing to finally have someone to spend time with, nothing else. But as fate dictated it, that moment, when he woke up from his slumber, he knew it would all be different. Fate gave him more. Fate gave him Kagome. His Kagome. She changed him, driving him crazy with her strange antics that came with her from her world, gave them her unconditional show of kindness. She made him realize that he should cherish what was given to him. And he did. Somehow, during their quest to restore peace and destroy evil, she wormed her way deep into his skin and into his heart. He was so scared when he found out. He loved Kagome. He, an unworthy half demon, fell in love with a priestess.

InuYasha found himself staring out from a raised patio overlooking a wide garden with a large tree on the middle. Tall wooden walls surrounded the area and by the scent of it, it was from the tree used to make his sword's and his brother's sword's scabbard. It would have agitated him to see those walls- those same walls his brother enclosed himself into, the walls he saw when he and her mother lived under his father's protection in the western castle-, not even a growl escaped his throat and he even felt at peace. He drew a knee up and let his other leg dangle on the patio's edge, his foot touching the grass as he leaned back a little on his arms.

He wondered why he was there, in the place he loathed for years but felt so calm about it- like Kagome is there… Then it hit him.

'Kagome!' He did the first thing he thought of- panic and think the worse possible scenarios. However, something stopped him from bolting up and try to look for her. Something soft hit his back for a second before a soft thud followed after. He jumped and stood at least three steps away, taking a first look at the thing that bumped into his back.

Piercing, wide gold eyes and a pair of distinct triangular shaped ears twitching above a tuft of black hair met his eyes.

'It's a pup.' He took a step closer, close enough to take a sniff at it and nearly drowned on it's scent. His eyes widened. 'That scent..' his heart beat sped up. The pup's scent was of Kagome's- lilac and vanilla, but with something else… The pine and rainforest scent lingering and mixing with Kagome's. That scent… It was… 'Mine' he mouthed in astonishment and his heart leapt for joy and pride. He was smiling the next thing he knew, quite smugly too, before he snatched the pup from the wooden floor of the patio and squeezing it to his chest, earning a high-pitched squeal from the pup. He held the pup high and spun for what felt a very long time. He flopped down on the grass and held his pup up to his eye level.

'My pup' he said as he nuzzled the pup's cheek, sniffing him some more to make sure of the mixture of scents lingering, and clearly heard the pup sniffed him too, making a small yipping sound afterwards.

He laughed as the pup made a face and began babbling baby talk while trying to grab his forelocks. He never felt so happy and content like this- not without Kagome anyways. He busied himself playing with his pup. Kagome's pup… His and Kagome's pup.

He smiled and thought about Kagome. 'Our pup'…

"Tou-san!" a voice called from behind him and he turned towards the source. He barely caught a glimpse of silver and black blur before it came barreling towards him. His body acted suddenly and so naturally, it surprised him. He caught the blur with one strong arm before someone got hurt while his other arm held on to the pup currently playing with his hair. When he got a better look at the little bundle of energy, he was met with an exact replica of his younger self, including the toothy smirk he used to call _his_ signature smirk.

"Kyo!" a warning came with the voice InuYasha learned to love. He saw the older pup stiffened a bit as his name was called.

Three heads snapped up, gazes landing on the woman's figure walking towards them. He felt the older pup move away from him and the younger one squealed but his eyes were glued to the fast approaching beauty.

She was wearing a sunset colored kimono, oranges fading to pink near the sleeves and the edges. Pink and white petals were skillfully embroidered to the silk, creating an amazing illusion of the petals falling with every move she made. Her waist was wrapped in a dark blue silk obi. She wore no shoes as she lifted her kimono a bit as her feet padded across the soft grass until she stopped before them. The older pup immediately latching on to her as she laughed and sat down beside him. He all but followed her with his wide eyes. She began to play with both pups when he noticed something in between her neck and shoulder, peaking from underneath her kimono. It was a crescent mark- the very shape he had seen on his mother's neck. The very shape that his father had given her mother as a symbol for their love. A mating mark.

"You're really my…Mate?" InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes right now. Nor did he hear the word that went flying from his mouth.

The woman before him giggled and looked at him.

"You've ask that twice this day now, InuYasha. Did you, by any chance, hit your head too hard while playing with Koinu?" a playful smirk spread across her face and he shook his head. If happiness was water, he could've drowned by now. His heart beat sped up and a smile made it's way to his features. Laughter bubbled up from his chest as he threw his arms around his little family and held them to his chest. The garden was filled with the sound of happiness.

For what seemed like hours, he watched his two pups and his mate sleep on the grass, until his eyelids became too heavy to ignore. With a final sigh, he let sleep claim him.

Ashes. He smelt ashes, smoke. He couldn't smell his pups. He couldn't smell Kagome. His eyes shot open. Everything was burning as he began to hyperventilate. A dark laughter filled his ears and he knew exactly who destroyed what happiness he had left and it scared him.

"No… It- It can't be…"

**"You cannot run from me, InuYasha… because…I am you…"**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating sooner guysDX... I've been busy with school lately and literally got buried under mountains of books and school papersX_X.. I may not be updating soon after this cuz I'm gonna be busy again... but I will update so:)) this will have to do for now...


	6. His Demon Takes Over

**Disclaimer:**...would I be typing a disclaimer if I own InuYasha?...would I be writing fanfiction if I own it?...

* * *

InuYasha saw his demon form come closer and his hands immediately went for his Tetsusaiga, grasping the shark-skin hilt, his body tensed with fear and anticipation. His golden orbs followed the deep blue and reds of his darker self as it circled him, like it was studying him.

A smirk formed on his demon's lips before a dark chuckle erupted from it. "Pathetic." it said. "Do you really think you can defeat me with that stick? I am stronger than you... Human.."

Anger bubbled from InuYasha's chest. "Shut up!"

"I can protect my mate better than you ever could... If only you let me out..." it continued to circle him.

"Your mate?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes. His dark self chuckled again.

"Your precious miko has the jewel..." It trailed off and stopped.

InuYasha stood surprised for a moment before he snarled, his grip on the Tetsusaiga tightening.. "Don't even think about doing something stupid."

His demon self flexed his clawed fingers and circled him again.. "Try and stop me.. I'm taking that jewel... And my mate.."

InuYasha knew what will happen next. He set his feet apart, hand ready to pull out his sword. "I will never let that happen..."

His dark self smirked. "Let's see about that!" It charged at him, claws aiming for his throat.

Inuyasha met him halfway as he drew his sword out. It transformed and used it to block the attack. And just like it was made of glass, the sword shattered. He felt the skin near his heart and flesh tear and bones crack but he never felt pain. His eyes widened when his blood sputtered out of his chest and he fell to his knees.

"Pathetic human..." His demon laughed.

He tried to move but his body felt too heavy and numb. His demon kicked him down.

He laid in a pool of his own blood, watching his demon walkaway. There was a gaping hole just a few centimeters near his heart. Tears flowed from the corners of his eyes. He couldn't protect the person he loved most from himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! it's been a long time since I updated... and it's crappy and short, i know _... school activities always eat up my time to type longer chapters..


End file.
